Kama Sutra
by Muckefuck
Summary: Judal gets his hair caught just as Aladdin comes along reading a book called Kama Sutra. Chaos ensues.


Judal sat in the kitchen. It wasn't the regular kitchens of the Kou Empire or the kitchens of Sindria. No, tonight he was lying on the top of one of the large cabinets of the kitchens of the republic of Balbad and enjoying a nice harvest of fresh peaches. There were so many of them, so very many that it made his mouth water with every bite, it appealed to his eyes like an oasis in the desert.

All of it tasted so good, and soon enough Judal was playing with the doors of the cabinet with his feet, swinging it open and shut as he ate. His eyes wandered around the room, occasionally he would call out to his rukh, asking and receiving another peach to eat. A little trick it was, but he was too lazy to get up for the moment.

His shut his eyes as he listened to the sound of silence in the area. It was a nice change from the bickering troubles of the people. Nothing but aggravating headaches they all were. It was nice to be rid of them for a while and get back to the important things in life. No dungeon capturers to tell him that they needed help, no Al Samen around to bother him, only peaches. It was perfect.

Besides a little war.

These peaches would go well with the sounds of torture outside the room.

He leaned quietly on the top of the wooden cabinet and lost himself in his own imaginings of what that war would be like. The sweet sound of the agony of others, the swell of black rukh being birthed from the loneliness and fear; it would be like… well, it would be like eating peaches alone in the kitchens of an enemy land.

He smiled up at his peach a moment before heard the door to the kitchen open, making him roll off the cabinet in shock. The doors to the thing shut completely, taking a good chunk of his hair between its doors. He yanked at it for a moment in fury before he spun around to see who had dared to come in and ruin everything.

Aladdin stood before him, looking up from the book in his hands. The boy's eyes blinked at him in surprise. His hands still held the book, _Kama Sutra, _as he looked over at him and frowned. "Judal? What are you doing here?"

Judal glared at him. "Nevermind that. Get the key for this thing! My hair is stuck."

Aladdin moved forward, setting his book aside. His hands wrapped around the black hair and gave it a good couple tugs before he shook his head. "That's really stuck."

The older magi stared at him. "…I just said that, Chibi…" He tried to swipe at him, but the boy leaped out of his reach, picking up his book again before he paused. His eyes widened a bit as a smile came to his features.

"Actually, before I help you, can you answer my questions?"

"No, get me out of this door." Judal crossed his arms before Aladdin smiled, sitting down on the floor and looking around for a moment. Judal frowned. "What are you doing?"

Aladdin shook his head, grabbing a peach and taking a bite with his endless pit of a mouth as he returned to reading his book. The damn brat sat just beyond his reach, flipping pages and occasionally holding the book up, squinting at him before setting his book down and blushing a bit.

Judal could feel his temper growing, but to his great distress, his wand sat near the young magi. His hair being dangerously trapped within the cabinet, he wasn't going to risk anything like cutting it off. Still, as Aladdin held that damn book up again and looked at him, Judal felt his temper flare. "BRAT! UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

Aladdin looked at him and smiled. "If you answer my questions, then I will let you go."

Judal groaned, knowing that there was only so long before sunrise. "Fine, ask your questions."

The boy took advantage immediately, perking up. "What's it like to get inside a woman? Is it weird to get into all these positions?" He turned the book as he started to point to diagrams of men and women having intercourse. "Do women and men really make sounds when certain places are touched? Do men like having sex with other men a lot?"

"Who the hell gave you that kind of book," Judal asked, feeling his face burn as he realized he had been being compared to diagrams in that kind of book. Dirty minded brat, no doubt he got it from Sinb-

"Masrur gave it to me," Aladdin told him, smiling still. "So does it?"

Judal shook his head, wondering slightly about the Fanalis that Sinbad had for company. It sounded like the lot of them were all sex minded. The quieter they were, the more disturbing. Judal's gaze locked with Aladdin's, "You're too young for that kind of thing."

"No I'm not." Aladdin shook his head. "A lot of others my age are wondering about these things. I just want to know. You are older, you know if it is like this or not in real life. You will know about these sounds and things. Do others like to lick penises?"

Judal stared at him for a moment silent again, blinking. "No." Who the hell would like such things? The kid was insane for reading that kind of thing.

"That didn't sound very confident for an answer," Aladdin complained.

"Well maybe I don't know, brat! What then!?"

Aladdin stared at him. "How can you not know? You must know."

Judal yanked at his hair again, hoping for a miracle and his hair to be freed. Life didn't seem to be on his side though, the door holding his hair tightly. He tried to ignore the inquisition of questions coming from behind him as he pulled and pulled at his hair. He wanted to be free.

"-do you think that women like to have-"

"CHIBI! I DON'T KNOW! I'VE NEVER HAD SEX BEFORE!"

The boy stared at him, stunned to the very core of his being. The book was set aside as the other stared at him. He glared right at him, hating the boy now more than before. Damn the brat for making him admit that he was a virgin. Damn the brat for being a pain. Damn the boy thrice more for good measure. "Fuck me," he said aloud as he turned and set his head against the cabinet door.

Aladdin's hands reached out as Judal began to pull on his hair again, cupping the older magi's face and making Judal freeze. He turned his head to face the boy and prepared to snarl at him, "Chib-" The other's lips covered his own, holding his head close as he kissed him.

Something rippled through him. As though the kiss was a stone having fallen into a lake, the waves of response wandered out from his lips throughout his body. Judal was frozen in place as he kissed the boy back, his eyes wide as the boy kissed him deeply, turning his head a bit to one said. The other's tongue awkwardly lapped at his lower lip, gaining entrance as Judal opened his mouth to yell at the other for being weird.

Judal found himself releasing his hair, pulling the boy closer and the boy came without question. His body wrapped around him. His lips closed in on his own again and again. The air was gone, but Judal was going to be damned before he pulled back. Maybe if he was lucky the boy would die from lack of air and he wouldn't have to hear any more questions.

The boy pulled back a bit, his hands on Judal's shoulders as he panted a bit. His blue eyes practically sparkled as he looked at him. "You taste really good."

Judal stared at him silently a moment before he tossed the boy towards the door, grinning as the boy hit it with a loud slam. Listening to the sweet sound of the boy whimpering, Judal leaned back against the cabinet door and crossed his arms.

Someone would come in the morning. He would just have whoever came release him. It would be only a matter of time before- Judal's thoughts froze as Aladdin stood up, looking over at him a moment before he slipped out of the room, "I will come back to continue in a little bit," he promised as he shut the door. Judal gaped as the door made a sound of being locked.

His face turned to fury as he roared for the blue haired menace to come back and release him immediately. He threatened at the top of his lungs the death he would bring about to the young magi. That was proven useless though, and so Judal was forced to sit upon his knees, managing to at least grab a hold of the book and pull it over. His hands flickered through a couple pages before he tossed that at the door, his face bright red as he curled up against the cabinet and began to hit it, hoping that would maybe free him from the door and the unexpected trap of the blue haired magi with his dirty sex positions book.


End file.
